Our Illicit Little Affair
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius and Hermione have an affair, But does it lead to love or betrayal? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Words: 3662

Our Illicit Little Affair

Tears, drop from her honey brown eyes. Her gaze is focused on the still sunset. No one realizes her sorrows. Why on earth with Hermione Granger be crying on the night of her wedding? That answer no one knew. It was her secret, she held it in her heart; away from prying ears, away from _him_, away from Harry, and most of all she tried to keep it away from herself. But what use was it to fight a long lost battle? She couldn't fight with her heart, now could she? No, of course not. This poisonous thing called _"Love" _screws everyone over. Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why not Ron? That's all she asked herself. Why him? No answers came. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

**__**

FLASHBACK

The battle between the light and dark had finally been fought and won. The Golden Trio as people called them had defeated the darkest wizard in the whole world by themselves. They were heroes everywhere. Even the muggle world viewed them as celebrities. Laughter, excitement, fun, and happiness again filled the world. But who would have thought that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would find a bigger reason to be happy? Yes, in fact they did. They found Dumbledore's will. That will only appeared on his desk after the war was won. Harry received the greatest gift of all. His godfather. Dumbledore's will contained the spell to retrieve his godfather, Sirius, from the Veil of Mysteries.

Sirius came back to the Wizarding world with his name cleared, more handsome, and more money than he could imagine. The Ministry gave him so much gold for holding him prisoner, that he out weighed the Malfoy's easily. Now, him, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather was the richest man in England. Who would have thought fate would actually do something good for Sirius? And who would have thought that Sirius would find something that made him even more happy? Yes, no one knew what made Sirius really happy. I want to say its Harry, but of course its not. Harry is like a son to Sirius. Harry makes him proud, and happy but in a paternal sort of way. But what makes his heart jump, his blood boil, and his skin crawl, was a know-it-all named Hermione Granger. Sirius never figured out, how the two of them became great friends. Usually, he couldn't stand to be around her. That was of course before he died, and when he was a scrawny little 15 year old. But now, she was a woman. A beautiful woman. She was vivacious, witty, intelligent, curvy, and graceful. What else would a man look for? She was perfect. But she annoyed him without hope. They fought more than an old married couple. That's how their affair started. What Sirius liked to call "Our Illicit Little Affair".

It was a hot summer morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were suppose to come over today. Sirius had just finished getting rid of the hussy he bought home from the Leaky Cauldron yesterday. Harry always suggested he should settle down, find a woman to love. But knowing Sirius, his life just began, and he wanted to live it out to the fullest. Sirius finally got out of his bed and headed to the shower. He took a long shower. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to look really good today, not that it was difficult. It came really easy actually, Sirius looked like a god all the time. He, himself that to agree. A man of 36 looking like an 25 year old. That was impressive. Just when he finished dressing he heard a ring in the doorbell. The **kids** were here. Or so he thought.

Sirius ran downstairs and opened the door. He wasn't ready to see what met his eyes. Hermione was standing there. Looking beautiful. Beautiful? One thing Sirius realized when Hermione was younger that she wasn't what someone called pretty. But now stood this beautiful woman in front of him, who was Hermione. None of this made any sense to Sirius. How the hell did Hermione Granger look like that? Perfect honey brown hair, that matched her eyes, and complimented her tan skin tone. Beautiful. Sirius thought Hermione Granger was beautiful.

"Sirius, are you going to stand there, or let me in?" asked Hermione smiling warmly at him.

"Uh, Uh… oh yeah. Um. Yeah. Um. Come in Hermione." stuttered Sirius.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione once she entered Sirius' living room.

"Yeah, I am fine. What made you say that?" asked Sirius smoothly.

"Oh, well you looked at loss for words." responded Hermione, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But of course its not. Sirius Black at loss for words? Come on! Who are you kidding? Sirius Black is never at loss for words. Or is he?

"Where is Rarry and Hon?" asked Sirius.

"Who?" asked Hermione looking confused.

"Harry and Ron!" barked Sirius.

"You just said Rarry and Hon. How am I suppose to know who that is?" snarled Hermione.

"Oh." responded Sirius as he quieted down again. At loss for what to say. 'Snap out of it Black, don't let this girl scare you.'

They sat non moving for a while in Sirius' living room, just staring at anywhere but each other. They couldn't look at each other for some apparent reason. Hermione couldn't dare to look at Sirius, because he was the most gorgeous thing she ever seen. If she were to look at him, she was afraid she would start to drool. And of course that wouldn't look to good. Sirius wouldn't miss an opportunity to poke fun at the infamous know-it-all Hermione Granger. Sirius was very blunt. That's one of the things Hermione hated about him, matter a fact, she hated a quite lot about Sirius. She didn't understand why she came to his house in the first place. And why she got all dressed up, and looked her best. I mean, she never, I mean NEVER tried to look good for Ron. Maybe she did it because Harry would be there. But she never cared how she looked in front of Harry. So why? Truthfully something pushed Hermione to go all out. It was like a power surge pushing Hermione at any direction Sirius was. As it was doing right now. For some unknown reason she wanted to pounce on Sirius. But I think we all know that the reason is known. Who wouldn't want to pounce on Sirius?

On the other side, our very own Mr. Sirius Black was having the same exact problem. He was suddenly lusting after Hermione Granger, know-it-all, bookworm, the buck-tooth beaver girl. Well, of course she lost her baby teeth, if you could call it that. But how did she get so beautiful? How come he never noticed it before? He seen her far to many times before. Those annoying encounters with her big mouth. Gosh, sometimes he just wanted to rip open he pants and shove his cock down her mouth to shut her up. No! Sirius pants tightened. 'Why now? Why did I have to get that mental image? Please get me out of this mess.' Right then something broke his train of thought. Thank god!

"Why don't you have anything to do in your house? Do you just sit here and stare at the wall all day?" asked Hermione annoyingly.

Sirius glared at her before he answered. "See, I don't sit around my house and read, and fidget all day. I have company, mostly all the time. And when I don't which is very rare, I go out, and find company." answered Sirius smirking.

"That hard to believe considering the fact that there is nothing to do here. What do you do with friends? Talk and stare at the walls, and pictures?" asked Hermione.

"I am guessing you don't understand what I meant as in company. And trust me I keep my company very busy, and pleased." answered Sirius smirking.

"Oh yeah, what do you do?" asked Hermione, still unaware of what he meant by **Company**.

"I fuck them." answered Sirius matter-of-factly, almost sounding much like Hermione.

Hermione's saw dropped. And it felt as if the temperature increased a few degrees, because suddenly she was feeling quite hot, and she couldn't understand why.

"How….Argh…. Your disgusting!" snarled Hermione, trying her best to keep that blush that was forming in her cheeks to stop appearing.

Sirius whom noticed the blush right away smirked.

"Why am I making little Ms. Know-It-All have unpure thoughts?" asked Sirius smirking and wagging his eyebrows.

Hermione looked flushed, and flustered. Oh, how she wanted to hit him right now.

"If you weren't Harry's godfather. If only." gritted Hermione, turning very red.

"Yes, if only. Then you would have the pleasure of experiencing a real man like me. Isn't it?" asked Sirius as he stepped closer.

"Oh god! I hate you! You pervert!" yelled Hermione.

"Pervert? Hermione, my dear, I have no interest in you. Its you who has the look of lust upon her face. I have no intention of fucking you." said Sirius.

"What? Why you!!" started Hermione but was cut of as Sirius crushed his lips on hers. Sirius was violent, possessive, and mesmerizing. At first Hermione was in much of a shock to respond but soon enough, she started to respond. Right then Sirius pulled away.

"Told you, you wanted me." smirked Sirius. Right then the door bell rang and Sirius smirked again and went to answer it.

Harry, and Ron arrived, and Sirius greeted them as if nothing ever happened between him and Hermione. The day passed quite normally except for the few smirks Sirius shot toward Hermione. Nearing the evening, he spotted something that changed his life forever. Sirius was headed back up to the room Harry used to stay at when he was at Grimmauld Place, when he noticed something that crushed him. Crushed him? But Sirius Black was never crushed? Yes, only one time when he discovered the copses of James, and Lily. But that is totally irrelevant to this new feeling of crushing he was feeling. It was at the pit of his stomach, and ached in his heart. As if something he treasured and prized was taken from him. He walked into the room and saw Ron, and Hermione scattered on the floor with no clothes on, with Ron on top of Hermione grunting. Ron didn't notice Sirius open the door, but Hermione did. She saw the look of hurt on his face, and smirked. Sirius gave a tasteless smile, and closed the door.

Sirius avoided Hermione as much as he could the passing days. Never looked at her once. He kept of bringing home girls, usually it was like 3 or 4 girls a week. Now, it was a different girl everyday. And none of them satisfied the hunger that Sirius had growing in the pit of his stomach. He left all the girls sore, and complete. But himself, empty. Nothing satisfied his deep hunger. Not ever in his life did he crave sex so much. He always had sex in his convenience he never pinned for it because he always got it. But he had it now, so what was he pinning for? He pinned for one person that made him sick. Hermione Granger.

On the other hand, Hermione hated herself for giving herself away to Ron. For one, she didn't care about him, two, she felt as if it was rather disgusting and poorly done. Ron had portrayed no sense of want, and vibration as she received from Sirius. That one kiss was almost enough to make anyone climax.

She couldn't stop thinking about Sirius. All she thought about was him after that incident. And she couldn't shake the feeling that he had been hurt, when he saw her on the floor with Ron. Sirius was hurt. It certainly looked it. Than why else would he avoid her for no reason. And on the other hand, Ron, had thought that him and Hermione were officially an item. He kept on wanting to bed Hermione again. That made Hermione almost gag. She fed him some cock and bull story about how, it shouldn't have happened, and the next time she would have sex was when she was married. Ron being incredibly thick bought the story. That's one thing she loved about Ron, he was thick.

On the other hand these cravings for Sirius won't go away. Every time she saw him, she had the urge to do things. She couldn't get the silky black hair out of her mind, nor those intriguing grey eyes, nor those very sensual lips, and of course his perfect, hard, and lean body. He was every girls dream man. And yes, Hermione wanted her dream man.

It finally began one evening after an Order meeting. It was starting to get late and Hermione needed to return back to her flat. And most of the Order members left Grimmauld place already. It was her, Harry, and Sirius. Harry had already fell asleep. It was still dangerous outside, not because of any dark wizard. But the remains of a certain dark wizard. Death Eaters were still up and running. Until, all of them were caught it wasn't safe for a muggleborn to leave after night. But Hermione wouldn't let that faze her. She was going to get home, there was no way she was going to stay here, and have urges for Sirius all night.

As she began to get her coat and go home, Sirius stopped her.

"You know, you shouldn't really go home alone." murmured Sirius.

"Yes, I can! And I will." replied Hermione firmly.

"Let me walk you." said Sirius.

"No. I can do it myself. No thank you." said Hermione tartly.

Sirius clicked his tongue, and nodded his head. "A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be going home alone. Please allow me." said Sirius.

"I can handle myself just fine." replied Hermione, but soon her hormones started to kick in. What she wouldn't do for Sirius to take her right then and there. Sirius noticed the look for lust in her eyes and smirked.

"Still hungry huh?" asked Sirius.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You go to Weasley to get satisfied, but its still there isn't it?" asked Sirius looking at her darkly.

"You do not bring my personal affair into this." snarled Hermione.

"Was he better Hermione? No, I don't think so. You want what you can't have. That's me. You can have Weasley all you want, but he will never compare to me." whispered Sirius in Hermione ear. Hermione shivered.

"Let's apparate you home." added Sirius with another whisper. With a pop their bodies disappeared, and they appeared in Hermione's flat, actually Hermione bedroom to be exact.

"Ok, than goodbye." said Hermione pointing to the door.

"Tut, tut, little Hermione. Where are you manners?" asked Sirius smirking at her.

Hermione glared at him.

"I want something sweet." said Sirius licking his lips and watching Hermione. Hermione felt very hot all of the sudden again. Her cheeks were bright red, and she just lost it when she saw Sirius lick his lips. On that second Hermione jumped on Sirius. He smirked.

"Told you, you wanted me." whispered Sirius, in Hermione's ear. Soon they jumped on the bed and Sirius ravished her like no other.

These meetings went on, Sirius, and Hermione would have sex everyday. Sneaking off any chance they get. They were addicted to each other, even if Sirius didn't want to admit it. He hated having feelings for Hermione. He kept on telling himself that it was just sex, but who was he kidding. He didn't even realize that he, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

As these meetings held on, Ron wanted things to move faster with Hermione, but Hermione always seemed distant. And the only thing Ron thought best doing was marrying Hermione. He thought that the only way he would get her again is marrying her. He reckoned that Hermione was still uncomfortable that they had sex, and that she loved Ron, and she thought Ron didn't love her back. So the only thing Ron could do to prove her wrong was to ask her to marry him. In front of his whole family. When he asked everyone was there, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, his mum, his dad, and Harry. Sirius couldn't make it. Everyone watched eagerly as he popped the question. Hermione was silent for many minutes. It looked as if she was pondering a very difficult problem, when finally with a look of fear, and resentment in her eyes did she say yes.

**__**

SCENEBREAK

Now, here we are in Hermione's wedding. Back where she was sitting crying by herself. Watching the sunset. She was going to marry her friend. That's all he was, a friend. He deserved better than her, she knew it. She would never give her heart to him. She knew it. It already belonged to someone, who could never love her. Her future mother in law, received her from the lake. She went inside the borrow to get dressed. Her wedding was in a couple of hours.

Hermione was dressed and looked more radiant than ever. She couldn't argue with the fact that she looked beautiful. Because she did. Everyone thought so as well. Her dress, was long, satin with dress. With a pick-up skirt and beaded metallic embroidery on body of the dress. Beautiful dress. For the beautiful bride. Hermione wanted to break down and cry. Why didn't he love her? It was only sex to him.

**__**

SCENEBREAK

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place early to get Sirius so they can arrive together. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw Sirius with a bottle of fire whiskey staring at a picture. Harry frowned.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed? The wedding is in one hour!" yelled Harry.

Sirius hadn't heard a word that Harry said.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry.

Finally Sirius jumped. "Wha What?" barked Sirius. "Why ye yelling for?" barked Sirius again.

"Why are you drinking? WE NEED TO GET TO RON AND HERMIONE'S WEDDING!" yelled Harry.

"Oh, its always about your little best friends huh? Always about Hermione huh. She ruined so many lives. Watch her ruin Ron's as well." mumbled Sirius.

"What? What are you on about?" asked Harry.

"I love her Harry." said Sirius with a tear streaming down his face.

Harry stayed still with his mouth hanging open. 'Sirius, loved Hermione?'

"Wait what?" asked Harry again.

"I love her. And she is marrying that Weasel." murmured Sirius.

Harry finally let it sink in. That where Sirius was disappearing to. When he canceled all his meetings and told Harry to take over, he was going to see Hermione. They had an affair. While Ron was in the darkness.

"How can you guys do this to Ron?" asked Harry flabbergasted.

"She came to me. But I fell in love. She did it just to fuck with me. I know it. Gosh I wish I could hate her." said Sirius.

Harry stared at Sirius, no matter how angry he was, he couldn't see his godfather like this. It killed him to see him in pain.

"Does she love you?" asked Harry.

"No, she is marrying Ron." mumbled Sirius.

Harry was in deep thinking for a while.

"I'll be right back." said Harry as he apparated out with a pop.

Harry arrived at the borrow, meeting a gigantic hug by Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, have you seen Hermione? I really have to talk to her." said Harry.

"Heavens no. The wedding is only 30 minutes away." replied Molly.

"This is really important." said Harry gurglingly.

"Ok fine. She is in Ginny's old room. 5 minutes Harry." warned Molly.

Harry slowly walked to Hermione's room. He opened the door. Hermione looked beautiful, but the pain in her eyes showed clearly.

"You love him don't you?" asked Harry as he startled Hermione.

"What? Yes, of course I love Ron." lied Hermione.

"I am not talking about Ron. I am talking about Sirius. You love Sirius." said Harry.

Hermione started at him. 'How did he know?'

"What?" asked Hermione pretending not to understand.

"If you love him, than why are you marrying Ron?" asked Harry.

"Because he doesn't love me!" cried Hermione.

Harry stared at her. Over in Grimmuald place, he saw Sirius moping and drinking because he thought Hermione didn't love him, and now here is Hermione thinking that Sirius doesn't love him.

Harry started to laugh, which of course was not a laughing matter.

"Did you tell him Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "Of course not. He would laugh at my face like you are." snarled Hermione.

"He loves you." said Harry quietly.

Hermione stared at him. 'He what?'

"No he doesn't." murmured Hermione quietly.

"Yes, he does. He told me, when I went to get him in Grimmauld Place." replied Harry.

Hermione finally started to breakdown and cry.

"Harry please, save me! I can't do this! I can't marry Ron! Please. Harry!" pleaded Hermione, wetting Harry's shirt.

Harry smiled. "I'll take care of everything apparate to Sirius. Good Luck!" said Harry.

Hermione smiled. With a pop she was gone. A tear rolled down Harry's eye, as he realized that he would have to break Ron's heart.

SCENEBREAK

Hermione appeared with a pop, in Grimmauld Place. No one was in the living room. Figures thought Hermione. She made her way up to Sirius' bedroom. She opened the door. What she saw broke her heart even more. Sirius in bed with another woman.

"Our Illicit Little Affair" murmured Hermione, as she caught Sirius' eye. Sirius' heart breaking, as he saw Hermione with tears streaming down her eyes, and she vanished with a pop.

A/N: Sequel is coming up! Review!


End file.
